forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uthgar
| power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic Neutral | symbol3e = That of the individual beast totem spirit | homeplane3e = Warrior's Rest | realm3e = Uthgardtheim | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Physical strength Uthgardt Barbarian Tribes | domains3e = Animal, Chaos, Retribution, Strength, War, Wrath | worshipers3e = Barbarians, Uthgardt tribes | cleric alignments3e = Varies with beast totem | favored weapon3e = Appropriate Beast Totem Spirit (battleaxe) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = None | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Ysgard | realm2e = Uthgardtheim | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Uthgardt Barbarian Tribes, physical strength | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Uthgar ( }}), the Battle Father, was the god of physical strength, the patron deity of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes, and by the 15 century DR, an exarch of Tempus. Personality As a god, Uthgar was known for his competitive nature in combat and tireless ethic for training and tactics. He truly enjoyed everyday pleasures such as coupling, eating, drinking, hunting or the camaraderie of another warrior. Divine Realm The divine realm of the Battle Father was called Uthgardtheim. It was located on the plane of Ysgard, on the first layer, sharing that name, in the Great Wheel cosmology, and on the plane of Warrior's Rest, overseen by Tempus, in the World Tree cosmology. It generally was a battlefield on a winter-cold wasteland with some table mounts and rocky outcroppings. Worshipers Uthgar's followers consisted of the human tribes of the North, collectively termed as the Uthgardt. Each tribe venerated, and was named after, one of the totemic spirits that represented the virtue of its tribesmen. While Uthgar himself had no temples or shrines, nearly every tribe had their own sacred ancestral mound.The most holy of these was Beorunna's Well, located in the Moonlands within the greater Silver Marches. The Uthgardt clergy were nearly all male, with one revered shaman serving the leadership of each tribe. Dogma The dogma of the Uthgardt religion varied from tribe to tribe as each beast cult emphasized different barbaric virtues. The clerics of these tribes, along with those who take Uthgar as a patron deity, must abide by the somewhat broader guidelines of morality and order as those of the beast totems who mediate between Uthgar and his people. Common among all the tribes beliefs was strength above all else. Warfare and hunting demonstrated strength, whereas arcane magic exemplified weakness. The family of the tribe, along with their ancestors were to be held sacred. The Uthgardt totem beasts bring wisdom to all through the fear and respect commanded by the tribesmen. Relationships Uthgar served as exarch to Tempus, and considered his patron to be his one true ally. He disliked a number of powers for stealing away the faithful from a number of his tribes. Helm and the members of the Triad stole away the worship of nearly all of the Black Lion tribe; Malar all-but ruined the Blue Bear tribe, and Auril corrupted tribesmen of the Elk tribe. History Mortal Life Uthgar Gardolfsson was born to Gardolf Beorunna, famed warrior and Thane of Ruathym. He took on many of his father's better qualities but also grew to be quite cruel and malicious. When he came of age, Unther yearned for true battle and glory. He rallied a great number of followers, amassed a fleet of ships and gained the title of Thane. In the , after a recent victory at Bjorn's Hold, Uthgar's forces assaulted the "Great Island" and slew the leaders of the magocracy of Illusk. Rather than being exalted as a hero and liberator, Uthgar's ships were burned and his "barbarian" horde was driven further inland. He continued his conquest throughout the North and offered protection to the villages and citizens who swore fealty to him. When a horde of orcs swept down from the Spine of the World, in the , he and his followers faced them in battle. In the , Uthgar finally engaged in battle with Gurt, the Lord of the Pale Giants. While Uthgar slew the giant leader, he sustained mortal wounds and succumbed to death on the site that would be known as Morgur's Mound. his followers declared themselves the Uthgardt in his honor, descendants of Uthgar. After his body was interred within the burial mound, he was sponsored by Tempus and granted divinity. . As a God After the events of the Spellplague, in the , Uthgar became an exarch of his patron Tempus. Appendix References Category:Lesser deities Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Barbarians Category:Uthgardt Category:Inhabitants of Ruathym Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Warrior's Rest Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Conflict mantle deities Category:Justice mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities Category:Physical power mantle deities